Sacrificial fusion
Sacrificial fusion is a feature of fusion in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth and Persona 5. Role ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Sacrificial fusion can only be performed during Kagutsuchi's full phase. In a normal two-demon fusion, the resultant demon is always at a fixed level regardless of how much the ingredient demons have advanced. By adding a third demon which acts as a "sacrifice," the resultant demon will inherit more skills from all three participants and 1.5 times experience the sacrifice has accumulated, and possibly start at a higher level than its base level. This also means the resultant demon will not gain any exp. bonus from a newly contracted demon used as a sacrifice. If the demon created from sacrificial fusion receives experience, this bonus can be stacked if the said demon is used as a sacrifice in the next sacrificial fusion. The drawbacks of this fusion are twofold: #The resultant demon could gain too much experience, making it surpass the Demi-fiend's level. This will prevent the fusion's successful execution. #Since fusion accidents have a higher chance to happen at Full Kagutsuchi phase, the result will fail more often, but this can be offset by saving the game before performing the fusion. Some special fusion recipes require specific participants and/or sacrifices; some may not demand a specific ingredient, but the rule of experience bonus still applies. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Sacrificial fusion returns in Persona Q, available after entering the 3rd floor of Group Date Cafe. This time, two Personas are chosen as sacrifices to give EXP to another, with certain ones leaving behind Materials needed to create items and equipment. The Persona receiving the EXP doesn't change, however. If the receiving Persona is of the same Arcana as one or both of the Personas being sacrificed, the experience it receives is increased, by a small amount if only one is of the same Arcana but more than doubled if both sacrifices are. Expand to see the Personas which leave behind materials when sacrificed and the equipment for which they are required. ''Persona 5'' Sacrificial Fusion exists in the form of the Gallows, and is unlocked on June 21st in the Velvet Room. Two Personas are selected to perform it, and the second is sacrificed to bestow its experience to the first. There is also a multiplier to the experience bestowed based on the Confidant rank of the first Persona's Arcana; if uninitiated, there is only a 1x multiplier to the experience received, while a maxed Confidant gives a 3x multiplier. If the protagonist sacrifices a Persona of a matching Arcana, there is a 1.5x multiplier to the experience gain; using a Treasure Demon instead bestows a 3x multiplier. Using a Treasure Demon of a matching Arcana will instead give a 5x multiplier to the experience. These multipliers are also cumulative, so a Treasure Demon of a matching Arcana with a maxed-out Confidant offers a total of 15x the experience of the sacrificed Treasure Demon. At the same time, the first Persona will inherit one random skill from the sacrificed Persona; the skill it can inherit is also restricted by its inheritance type, and duplicates will never appear. For instance, Arsene, who can never inherit Physical, Gun, Bless or Recovery skills through fusion, will also never inherit such skills from the Gallows. This can be used to manipulate the chance of a desired skill being passed on from the sacrifice. A Persona can only be empowered through use of the Gallows once per day. However, a workaround exists: registering, deleting (either through itemization, fusion or sacrifice) and resummoning the Persona will allow the protagonist to empower it again through the Gallows. While this method is costly, it is one way the protagonist can quickly level up their favorite Persona, on top of having more control over which stats get increased from leveling up. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Sacrificial fusions return in Persona Q2 to compensate for the absence of Social Link bonus experience. Compared to the first game, this function becomes available much earlier, after the party recruits the cast of Persona 4 in the second Theater, Junessic Land. Sub-Personas can now be sacrificed to bestow experience to either a Sub-Persona or a Main Persona. Sacrificing to boost a main Persona will naturally increase their owner's level, making this feature great for keeping the game's massive number of characters in line with everyone else. The sacrifice process now costs money, though Margaret will waive the cost for the first instance each Sub-Persona is used as a sacrifice. The sacrificial fusion function can also be used to transfer skills between the sacrifice and the target Persona, once the player has obtained Blank and Wild Cards. Each Sub-Persona has a skill in their set that is highlighted in purple; this skill can be transferred through sacrificial fusion if the Sub-Persona has already learned that skill. This method can be used to impart skills that a Persona normally cannot learn or inherit through fusion. A Blank Card is required when transferring skills to other Sub-Personas, while a Wild Card is needed if the same is being done for a Main Persona. Blank Cards can commonly be found after finishing a battle with rare Shadows or certain FOEs, while Wild Cards are only available as a rare drop from FOEs. Trivia *During the animation of sacrificial fusion in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, the sacrifice is dissolved along with the effect of the Mudo spell. *In Persona 5, the sacrifice is "hanged" instead of being decapitated by a guillotine as with the ingredients in normal fusion. category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth